Navidad por adelantado
by MagicalGis
Summary: Es Diciembre, la navidad se acerca y el amor sigue en al aire. Eren y Jean tienen una cita y ambos se preguntan que deberían regalarse uno al otro. Y mejor aún, cómo deberían sentirse en su primera cita. AU. Eren x Jean. Estilo de vida. ONE SHOT. Este fanfic participa del evento oneshot navideños 2016 de la página Fanfics:Shingeki no kyojin.


Espero les guste :) Quise retratar una situación entre ellos dos en la época navideña por que me parece una temporada muy romántica, o en algunos casos muy triste pero de forma sencilla.

Este Este fanfic participa del evento ONESHOT NAVIDEÑOS 2016 de la página Fanfics:Shingeki no kyojin. No olviden darse una vuelta ^-^

Género: Estilo de vida. Romance. AU.

Pareja: Eren x Jean.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecer a su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 ** _Navidad por adelantado_**

Se había martirizado a sí mismo por que no sabía que regalarle. Pero…¿Por qué debería darle algo? Ah, ya lo recordaba. Jean, un joven de preparatoria se encontraba en una tienda de dulces pensando que chocolates comprarle a su enemigo escolar Eren. Y no solo eso, él quería uno de esos ositos de peluche disfrazados de Papá Noel.

Y no es como sí el si sintiera obligado a hacerlo, si no que era más que todo ya un deber. No era sí es que él quisiera o sintiera, después de aquél día en que Eren y él se quedaron solos en el salón de castigos con la nieve haciéndoles compañía asomándose por la ventana todo dio un giro inesperado en su vida.

Se aclaró la garganta y se decidió finalmente por uno, café y con un atuendo muy navideño del personaje de temporada. Eligió unos chocolates rellenos de licor a la vez que pensaba en ese día en que discutían como siempre y se gritaban expresando el odio mutuo por el que se sentían correspondidos. Y ese era el sentimiento que ambos podían corresponder: El odio. Eso hasta que Eren lo arruinó todo jalándolo fuertemente hacía el acabándolo de confundir con un beso rápido y una mirada fija pero a la vez nerviosa siendo sucesor para que lo último que viera Jean fuese nada, ya que el moreno salió sin decir nada inmediatamente, pero no corriendo, solo sin decir nada más y una forma más seria.

Ahora, ¿Cómo se suponía que debería corresponder ese beso?.

—Estúpido, Eren, a ti y a tus bellos labios.—dijo mientras se cacheteaba a sí mismo. Se estaba volviendo cursi.

Y si no podía ser peor aceptó salir con Eren ya que este le mandó un mensaje de texto pidiendo una cita unos días antes de navidad, que sabía que ambos estarían ocupados con su respectiva familia. Ante la idea de que ya llegaría es día se sintió tantee nervioso y bastante acalorado.

Se había atrevido a pedirle casi una cita navideña. ¿Eren estaba enloqueciendo? . ¿Acaso lo odiaba tanto que eso se había convertido en amor?

Empezó a tararear villancicos navideños que sonaban en el fondo, quería despejar su mente de todo, y es que él y la navidad conforme al romance no se llevaban muy bien del todo. Para empezar la navidad pasada fue cuando él y Marco cortaron a petición de este último con la excusa de : Ya no es lo mismo y esto ya no lleva a ningún lado.

Pero tal vez le sirvió para despertar y ver algo nuevo frente a sus ojos.

Al pensar eso, se ruborizó completamente ya que el invierno palidecía más su piel dejando un tono cálido más abundante en su rostro.

Una vez hecha la compra se dirigió a regresar a casa. ¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿"Feliz navidad, idiota"? Sonaba a algo natural entre ellos dos.

¿Debería también comprar una tarjeta navideña de buenos deseos? Jean movió ligeramente la cabeza, se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Así, con la cabeza perdida en algún lugar en la nubes, se topó accidentalmente con un conocido frente a su casa.

—¿Marco…?—preguntó confundido. Ellos prácticamente no se hablaban seguido después de su ruptura. A pesar de quedar como amigos para Jean era absurdo tratar con él. Ya que simplemente lo dejó y no dijo más que esas 13 palabras. No quería admitirlo, pero en su momento le dolió abruptamente y probablemente por ello, esos días fue más mamón con todo el mundo.

—¡Ah! —se expresó un poco nervioso.—Jean, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —preguntó sonriéndole con dulzura. La cual se esfumó al percatarse del silencio contrario.

Jean al percatarse de esto mismo tartamudeó un poco. Él no era así usualmente, si no extrovertido y muy ingenioso a la hora de hablar o tratar en otras situaciones. Pero claramente el amor estaba fuera de su liga. Ese lado arrinconado que tenía era una debilidad que él mismo odiaba de sí.

—Lo siento…tengo algo que hacer.—negó escapando de la mirada contraria escondiendo un poco su bolsa de regalo envuelta detrás de sus piernas.

Marco analizó la situación y se percato de lo que quería esconder su ex novio.

—Ya veo….—dijo en un tono poco triste.—Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Jean bufó molesto. Él ya no era nadie para preguntarle algo así.

—¡Por su puesto que sí!

Él no necesitaba esa preocupación. Marco para él era una noble reliquia egoísta la cual ya había olvidado.

—¡Solo quería recuperar nuestra amistad! —aclaró de pronto.

—Nuestra amistad se basaba en una relación que yo quería.—Aclaró Jean.— Incluso…creo que tengo una amistad aún más profunda con alguien más.—dijo a la vez que desviaba su mirada y se aproximaba a abrir la rejas de su casa, y de paso, soplarle a sus manos heladas por el frío.

—Me parece bien.—dijo Marco tratando de entender que debía respetar ese espacio y que ese regalo navideño debía pertenecer para alguien especial. Sabía que para Jean era difícil a veces expresar sus sentimientos pero tenía ese lado dulce oculto en algún lado de su ser.

Jean suspiró y prosiguió a entrar su casa sin voltear a despedirse.

Se recostó un poco en su cama mientras admiraba se techo sin que hacer, y debatiendo si se jugaba un partida de video juegos o comer un poco pastel. Durante su difícil meditación sonó su celular indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

" ** _Dicen que Marco fue a visitarte, ¿Te pidió regresar?_** " Decía el mensaje junto a un emoji pensativo. Jean se puso totalmente nervioso, ya que quién había mandado ese mensaje fue Eren. Maldijo a sus amigos chismosos, a Marco, a los amigos chismosos de este mismo, a Eren ya sus estúpidos sentimientos.

" ** _Supongo que sí_** " prosiguió Eren con otro mensaje juzgando por el tiempo en que el otro se tardaba en contestar.

Jean volvió a maldecir por tardarse tanto maldiciendo. Y aún así, por que el moreno estaba siendo tan serio, usualmente le llamaba idiota y otras cosas más para pedirle las tareas de la escuela.

" ** _¡Claro que no! Marco es historia._** " Contestó poniendo emojis de caritas irritadas.

Eren por su parte, cuando escuchó por parte de Armin quien era también muy amigo de Marco que este iría ver a Jean se puso alerta. En realidad él sabía que hace ya un año ellos habían cortado pero Marco era como lo opuesto de él ya que siempre mantuvo relación con Jean mientras que la de él con el otro era más a base de insultos. Aunque sabía que ambos, tanto como él mismo y Jean disfrutaban del tiempo juntos en el salón de castigo.

—Eren… ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Armin con una taza de chocolate caliente mientras observaba a su amiga mirar fijamente su celular.

—Armin.

—¿Si? —Contestó preguntando más aun extrañado de la faceta seria de su amigo y preocupado por lo que estuviera manteniendo tan distraído.

—No vayas a enloquecer…pero…—mantuvo un suspenso un poco nervioso mientras se recargaba completamente en la silla. —Le pedí una cita a Jean.

—¿Qué?

—Le pedí una cita a Jean.

—¡Escuché! ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó de inmediato Armin completamente extrañado mientras movía poco los pies por al ansiedad, de verdad no quería en loqueare pero cada segundo que lo procesaba más su ansiedad crecía y quería tirar la taza con la bebida caliente.

—Pues…—decía mientras se empezaba a ruborizar un poco.— Supongo que me gusta….mucho.—confesó derrotado. No podía mantener más sus pensamientos y tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. A la vez se cohibía por la mirada intensa y a la vez asombrada de Armin y comenzaba a acalorarse.— Bueno…ya, ya. —dijo pero Armin seguía mirándolo fijamente en silencio.— ¡Armin, por favor!

—¡Lo siento! p-pero…¿¡Cuando!?

— Ayer…—suspiró ruborizado. —Le mandé un mensaje.

—¿Y te dijo que sí?

—Así es.—dijo a la vez que sonreía ligeramente.

Armin al ver la sonrisa en la boca de su amigo en el fondo estaba feliz.

—¿Y ya le compraste un regalo de navidad?—preguntó curioso sin juzgar.

De pronto, la cara de Eren cambió de una sonrisa relajada a un expresión de preocupación y horror.

—¡Tienes que ayudarme, Armin! —se levantó diciendo de forma brusca.

—¿¡Yo!? —preguntó de alguna forma ya esperada ya que el moreno era olvidadizo.

—Sí, tú debes tener mejores ideas que yo. Eres más cursi.

—¡Pero si es tú cita! ¿En qué piensas cuando ves a Jean?

—eh…¿Caballos?

—¡Pues dale uno!

—¡Armin nos seas tonto! Se supone que tú eres el cerebro aquí. —reclamó Eren.

—De peluche me refiero.—aclaró Armin mientras suspiraba, en realidad Eren y Jean no hacían mala pareja.

—uhmm…¿Crees que haya caballos navideños? Disfrazados de duende o Papá Noel.

—No creo que sean tan populares.— dijo después de un análisis rápido el rubio.

—¿Qué tal un reno? ¿Crees que lo note?

—Es Jean, no lo creo,

—¡Bien! —exclamó feliz por ya tener algo en mente.

El día tan esperado llegó y ambos, tanto como Jean y Eren estaban nerviosos por su respectiva parte.

Sentados uno al frente del otro en una mesa dentro de una cafetería, compartían miradas esperando quién empezaba la conversación primero.

—Bueno…te compré algo.—se animó Jean. Efectivamente salir de forma pasiva era un poco incomodo. Tal vez debían soltarse un poco más ambos uno con el otro. —Pero no creas que es algo cursi, eso es para idiotas.—dijo para romper el hielo.— Eso y esos estúpidos villancicos que me tienen harto.

De alguna forma Eren también se sintió relajado. —Más idiota que tú no creo.—contestó.

—Solo toma tu estúpido regalo.—dijo mientras se lo daba sonrojado y tratando de hacer contacto visual contra los esmeraldas sorprendido.

Eren tomó el regalo y al abrir se conmovió, era un oso Noel lo cual le causó un poco de gracia por su idea de alguna forma. Tomó el suyo también y se lo entregó a Jean el cual lo tomó también con brusquedad y al abrirlo se sorprendió.

—¿Un caballo con cuernos? y tiene suéter.

Eren empezó a reírse fuertemente. — Eres un idiota.

Jean estaba listo para soltarle un insulto pero Eren fue más rápido y le dio un beso en los labios con agilidad y velocidad.

—Es un reno en realidad, y tiene un suéter por que a puesto que en el polo norte hace mucho frío. —bromeó.

Jean se quedó un poco si no mucho sorprendido.

—¡Ya lo sabía! —le gritó sonrojado.

¿Sus sentimientos ya estaban más que explícitos no?

—¿Y qué fue eso? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —preguntó de una forma retadora al más bajo. Si él era un experto en besos y estaba seguro que él podía hacerlo mejor.

Eren estaba listo para preguntar pero Jean aprovechó su estatura y agilidad para jalar de la camisa a su compañero para besarlo más fuertemente. Eren sorprendido correspondió y empezó a besar más profundo introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de otro, él también podía hacerlo bien.

Compartieron besos cortos y un traspases de saliva largos hasta que el mesero los paró. Ambos se miraron creyendo que era suficiente mensaje corporal.

—Son mi chocolates favoritos.— dijo Eren.

Jean sorprendido ante tal comentario aumentó su rubor y sonrió engreído.— También lo sabía.

Al salir del café Eren tomó la mano del más alto y le quitó el guante para unirla también con una de sus manos desnudas. Después le devolvió la mirada.

—Es para calentarnos juntos.

—no sabía que podías ser tan cursi, Jeager.

—¿Podrías callarte y disfrutarlo? —bufó Eren.

Jean sonrió y empezó a caminar derecho tomado de la mano morena mientras con su brazo contrario abrazaba el reno de navidad.

Eren por su parte avanzaba junto al otro mientras también abrazaba con su brazo contrario el ojo disfrazado mientras sonreía. ¡Definitivamente le contaría a Armin de su cita que estaba siendo un éxito!

—Entonces…¿Quieres venir a mi casa?—preguntó Eren mientras caminaba a la par con el otro tomados de las manos.

—Oh…wow, wow, ¿No crees que es muy rápido? —dijo mientras se desprendía de la mano del otro y hacía ademanes con las manos.

Eren se le quedó viendo unos segundos.— Quería que vinieras a cenar… ¿Acaso pensabas en algo más? —dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al final.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó rotundamente pensando en su mentira.

—Pero…eso se puede arreglar si no eres ruidoso.—prosiguió sonrojándose al par del otro.

—¡Qué te hace pensar que haré de pasiva! —le dijo exaltado mientras observaba como el más bajo se adelantaba a caminar delante de él como si lo ignorara.

—Si te portas bien igual que será tu segundo regalo navidad.

—¡Idiota!— le gritó sonrojado hasta la orejas.

Eren se acercó al otro y volvió a tomar su mano para al final sonreírle con amor, sin ningún rastro de rivalidad u odio.

Jean se relajó y lo miró para admirar con detalle el rostro del más bajo. Sonrió naturalmente y apretó su mano con la de Eren para después llevar sus labios a los del moreno y empezar a nuevamente comérselos a besos sin pensar en la gente que podía pasar a lado suyo.

—Feliz navidad adelantada. —le dijo en un tono de voz suave.

—Mira ahora quien es el cursi.—dijo con una sonrisa Eren. —Feliz navidad adelantada, bobo.

Dijo finalmente para caminar a casa Jaeger y disfrutar de la cena antes de navidad.

* * *

Pasen una hermosa navidad. Los quiero y hasta la próxima.


End file.
